basimediafandomcom-20200214-history
ENERGÍA NUCLEAR
México es rico en recursos de hidrocarburos y es un exportador neto de energía. El interés del país en materia de energía nuclear se basa en la necesidad de reducir su dependencia de estas fuentes de energía. En los últimos años la energía en México depende cada vez más del gas natural. El crecimiento de la energía fue muy rápido en la década de 1990, pero luego se estabilizó durante unos años. Desde el 2007 se esperaba un nuevo crecimiento de la demanda de energía eléctrica hasta una tasa promedio de casi el 6% anual. En el 2007, se generaron 257 millones de kWh. El origen del suministro eléctrico es muy variado, gas 126 TWh (49%), aceite de 52 TWh (20%), carbón 32 TWh (12,5%) y las presas hidroeléctricas 27 TWh (10,5%) en 2007. El uso de la energía es de unos 1.800 kWh / año por persona. En 2009 México obtuvo cerca de 10 billones netos de kWh de procedentes de la energía nuclear, un 4,8% de la electricidad utilizada. Desarrollo de la industria nuclear mexicana El interés de México en la energía nuclear se hizo oficial en 1956 con la creación de la Comisión Nacional de Energía Nuclear (CNEN). Esa organización asumió la responsabilidad general de todas las actividades nucleares en el país, excepto el uso de radioisótopos y la generación de energía eléctrica. La Comisión Federal de Electricidad (CFE), una de las dos compañías de electricidad de propiedad estatal, se le asignó el papel de generador nuclear en el futuro. Las investigaciones preliminares para identificar posibles sitios para plantas de energía nuclear se iniciaron en 1966 por la CNEN y la CFE y en 1969 por la CFE. En 1972 se tomó la decisión de construir la primera central nuclear para la generación de energía eléctrica, y en 1976 se inició la construcción de Laguna Verde con dos reactores de 654 MWe en agua en ebullición (BWE) de la General Electric. Aunque la industria mexicana no ha aportado elementos importantes para la planta de Laguna Verde, las empresas mexicanas realizaron la obra civil y el personal mexicano para realizar el mantenimiento del reactor y el tren para su operación en simulador de la CFE. El CNEN se transformó más tarde en el Instituto Nacional de Energía Nuclear (INEN), que a su vez se dividió en 1979 en el Instituto Nacional de Investigaciones Nucleares (ININ), Uranio Mexicano (Uramex) y la Comisión Nacional de Seguridad Nuclear y Salvaguardias (CNSNS) . Las funciones de Uramex fueron asumidas por el Ministerio de Energía en 1985. En febrero de 2007 la CFE firmó contratos con la Ingeniería de España Iberdrola y Alstom para adaptarse a las nuevas turbinas y generadores para la planta nuclear de Laguna Verde por un valor de 605 millones de dólares americanos. Las principales modificaciones consistieron en una turbina y el condensador de adaptación y la sustitución del generador eléctrico, recalentadores de vapor principal y el calentador de agua de alimentación. Con la aprobación de la CNSNS, los reactores fueron mejorados progresivamente, por 138 MW cada uno a partir de 2008 a enero de 2011. En el 2007, después del primer paso, se mejoró el rendimiento de ambas unidades mejorando el control de flujo. En febrero del 2011 Iberdrola anunció que ambas unidades estaban operando a 820 MWe brutos, unos 800 MWe netos, un aumento del 20% en la producción de energía. La nueva capacidad El gobierno de México apuesta fuertemente por la expansión de la energía nuclear, no sólo para reducir la dependencia del gas natural, sino también para reducir las emisiones de dióxido de carbono. En mayo del 2010 La CFE tenía cuatro escenarios para la creación de 4 nuevas centrales nucleares de generación de energía eléctrica entre 2019 y 2028. Estos van desde una fuerte dependencia de las centrales eléctricas de carbón para satisfacer la creciente demanda eléctrica, a un escenario de bajas emisiones de carbono que requiere grandes inversiones en energía nuclear y eólica . Bajo el escenario más agresivo de la CFE, de hasta diez plantas de energía nuclear se construirá de manera que la energía nuclear suministre casi un cuarto de las necesidades energéticas de México para el 2028, lo que permitiría que las emisiones de carbono del país a partir de la generación de energía se mantuviese prácticamente sin cambios desde el 2008, pese a las proyecciones de demanda mucho mayor. Una propuesta anterior era la de construir un nuevo reactor nuclear para entrar en funcionamiento en 2015 con siete reactores nuclearesmás para el año. Los estudios de costos mostraron que la energía nuclear era US$ 4 cents/kWh más competitiva que la energía generada con gas en todos los escenarios considerados. Sin embargo, con los bajos precios del gas en 2010 se ha retrasó la decisión sobre la construcción de una nueva central nuclear hasta el 2012. En noviembre de 2010 la CFE se refería a la construcción de entre seis y ocho unidades nucleares de 1.400 MWe, los dos primeros en Laguna Verde. A más largo plazo, en México podrán verse a emplear reactores nucleares pequeños, como IRIS para proporcionar energía y desalinizar agua de mar para uso agrícola. ININ ha presentó previamente ideas para una central nuclear que constaría de tres reactores de IRIS compartiendo una corriente de agua de mar para la refrigeración y la desalación. Con siete unidades de desalación por ósmosis inversa, servido por los reactores, 140.000 m 3 de agua potable se podrían producir cada día, además de 840 MWe. Ciclo del combustible nuclear Desde su absorción de Uramex, el Ministerio de Energía ha tenido la responsabilidad de la prospección de uranio, que delegó a la Junta de Recursos Minerales. México ha identificado reservas de alrededor de 2.000 toneladas de uranio que no han sido explotadas hasta la fecha. Una planta de molienda de uranio operaba sobre una base experimental en Villa Aldana, en la región de Chihuahua a finales de la década de 1960, pero ahora ha sido clausurada. Los residuos nucleares de dicha planta actualmente se eliminan en Peña Blanca. Según la legislación mexicana, el combustible nuclear es propiedad del Estado y está bajo el control de la CNSNS. El Combustible nuclear usado de los reactores de Laguna Verde se almacena bajo el agua en la misma planta. Las piscinas de almacenamiento se han vuelto en su posición inicial para proporcionar espacio suficiente espacio para el resto de la vida de los reactores. En los reactores nucleares de investigación se emplea la misma estrategia con el combustible utilizado. Gestión de residuos radiactivos El gobierno de México, a través de la Secretaría de Energía es responsable del almacenamiento y la eliminación de los combustibles nucleares y residuos radiactivos, independientemente de su origen. El Ministerio de Energía está empezando a tomar medidas administrativas y presupuestarias para crear una empresa nacional para la gestión de sus residuos radiactivos. También tiene previsto firmar la Convención Conjunta sobre Seguridad en la Gestión del Combustible Gastado y sobre Seguridad en la gestión de desechos radiactivos. En Piedrera, entre 1985 y 1987, operaba un sitio cerca de la superficie para residuos nuclearesde bajo nivel (DBN). En ese momento, se almacenan 20.858 m 3 de residuos. Actualmente hay centro de almacenamiento y tratamiento de residuos nucleares en Maquixco desde 1972. Regulación y seguridad CNSNS is also responsible for revising, evaluating and approving the criteria for the siting, design construction operation and decommissioning of nuclear installations, proposing the relevant regulations. It has the power to amend of suspend the licenses of nuclear facilities, which are granted on CNSNS approval through the Ministry of Energy. La Ley de 1984 sobre actividades nucleares estableció que el gobierno, a través de la Secretaría de Energía, es responsable del establecimiento del marco para el uso y desarrollo de la energía nuclear y la tecnología, de acuerdo con la política energética nacional. La Comisión Nacional de Seguridad Nuclear y Salvaguardias (CNSNS) es un organismo semi-autónomo bajo la autoridad del Ministerio de Energía, que asume el papel de regulador. CNSNS es responsable de asegurar la correcta aplicación de las normas y garantías de seguridad nuclear y radiológica y protección física de materiales nucleares y las instalaciones radiológicas para garantizar la seguridad pública. El CNSNS también es responsable de revisar, evaluar y aprobar los criterios para la ubicación, diseño y operación de construcción de desmantelamiento de instalaciones nucleares, proponer las regulaciones pertinentes. Tiene el poder de modificar y/o suspender las licencias de instalaciones nucleares, que se concede la aprobación CNSNS a través del Ministerio de Energía. Investigación y desarrollo La principal organización de investigación nuclear en México es el National Nuclear Research Institute (NNRI). NNRI ha estado operando con un reactor de investigación TRIGA III de 1000kW Mc desde noviembre de 1968. La Universidad Autónoma de Zacatecas tiene una subcrítico Chicago Modelo 900 utilizado para la formación, puesta en servicio en 1969. En 1995 se firmó un acuerdo de cooperación nuclear entre México y Canadá para el intercambio de información en I + D, salud, seguridad, planificación de emergencias y protección del medio ambiente. También se prevé la transferencia de material nuclear, equipo y tecnología y la prestación de asistencia técnica. La no proliferación La Constitución mexicana establece que la energía nuclear sólo podrá ser utilizada para fines pacíficos y esto se reitera en la Ley de 1984 sobre las actividades nucleares. México ratificó el Tratado de No Proliferación Nuclear en 1969 y el Protocolo Adicional en 2004. Also es parte de la Convención de 1979 Sobre la Protección Física de los Materiales Nucleares, ratificado en 1988.: Además, México es el depositario del Tratado de 1967 para la prohibition de las Armas Nucleares en América Latina (Tratado de Tlatelolco) y ha Sido parte en el Tratado desde 1967. BIBLIOGRAFIA www.twenergy.com www.greenpeace.org www.foronuclear.org Category:ELECTRICIDAD